Solo Una Noche Más
by Alyssa Steel
Summary: El momento llego, lograron escapar vivos de Raccon City, pero ahora deben separarse, sin embargo piden en silencio solo una noche más… ClairexLeon


_Hola_

_Bueno aquí les dejo mi primer One-shot al estilo Alyssa novelístico según yo jeje_

_Volví a jugar el de RE2 bueno la versión Darkside Chronicles y se me ocurrió escribir este cap_

_Igual escribo una secuela aun no lo sé, depende de la aceptación ok_

_Sin más les dejo leer, advierto que al final del cap existe lemon algo soft y obviamente no es mi estilo jeje a veces escribo más detalladamente ese tipo de escenas pero esta vez es normal._

* * *

**SOLO UNA NOCHE MÁS**

Bueno, ese había sido su primer día como policía, nada comparado a como se lo imagino en su trayecto hacia la ciudad, no estaba seguro de a ver vivido una pesadilla en carne propia hasta esa noche, lo cierto era que fue una realidad, tampoco estaba tan seguro de cómo había sobrevivido, pero si sabía que en parte se lo debía a Ada Wong, esa misteriosa mujer de vestido rojo, lo había salvado, sin embargo no pudo salvarla a ella, verla caer al vació sin poder hacer nada, era una de las cosas que jamás olvidaría.

En ese momento detuvo su caminar, miro hacia atrás, podía ver aun el humo provocado por la gran explosión de la ciudad, allá se había quedado una noche de su vida, de que servía conocer a una gran mujer, para luego perderla, no entendía exactamente, pero le agradecía a verlo ayudado, quizá no la salvo a ella, pero si a Sherry junto a Claire

Volvió la mirada hacia el frente y continúo su camino, eso debía hacer, continuar, miro a la chica de pelo castaño rojizo no todo se lo debía a la mujer de rojo, sino también a ella, admiraba su valentía, era una chica excepcional, no la vio en ningún momento rendirse, incluso cuando Sherry salió lastimada, es verdad la pequeña y ella estaban a su cargo, eso aun no terminaba…

Tenía que hacer algo, se a cerco a la pequeña, quien lo miro curiosa, debía decirle lo sucedido con su madre, estaba seguro que ella lo comprendería, era una niña muy fuerte, tomo aire para luego comunicarle lo sucedido con su progenitora, la niña se abrazo de Claire, quizá buscando consuelo, se negaba aceptar que su madre la quiso alguna vez, pero sus lagrimas demostraban el dolor que sentía en ese momento, hubiera querido no decirle, sin embargo su misma madre se lo pidió a él.

-Todo va a estará bien Sherry –Claire intento tranquilizarla, mientras le limpiaba sus lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas –Tranquila pequeña

-¿Qué va a pasar conmigo? –pregunto ella dejándose cuidar por la que ahora veía como su madre

La Redfield no supo que decir, parpadeo levemente al escucharla, era verdad ya no tenía a nadie

-Te vas a quedar conmigo –respondió Leon acercándose a ellas, se hinco en una pierna y miro a la niña limpiarse su llanto –Te voy a cuidar Sherry

-De verdad Leon –pregunto al mismo tiempo de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas

-Te prometo que cuidare siempre de ti –agrego abrazando a la niña, ser padre no estaba en sus planes, pero la cuidaría como una hija, aun no estaba seguro como, pero lo haría

-Gracias –dijo ella débilmente liberándole, entonces miro a la chica -¿Claire te quedaras?

Ella iba a decir que no, es mas no podía, pero Leon la miro con una especie de mirada suplicante

-Solo hasta que tu y Leon estén seguros –respondió segura de sus palabras –Tengo que buscar a mi hermano Sherry… me entiendes verdad

La niña solo asintió, abrazando a ambos por los hombros, ellos lo eran su todo a partir de ahora

Seguían caminando por la vía del tren, era el camino más seguro que les llevaría a encontrar el pueblo más cercano, Claire caminaba adelante junto a Sherry quien iba de su mano, aquello parecía no terminar, habían caminado casi todo el día, sin comida sin agua, claramente la imagen de unos sobrevivientes a una atrocidad y el dolor en su costado comenzaba a ser molesto, pero no podía dejar que ellas se dieran cuenta, tenía que cuidarlas como fuera, ahora eran su prioridad.

Claire se dio cuenta que algo pasaba con Leon, había disminuido su paso al de ellas, el estaba herido a causa de esa mujer, era increíble para ella pensar como un hombre podía proteger con su vida a una extraña, cuando esta solo le uso como escudo, pero sobre todo de cómo hacerla a un lado a ella, por una extraña y misteriosa mujer que al final del cuento se despide como heroína con un beso, ese beso que ella no pudo obtener a lo largo de la noche, la atención y el cuidado con el cual él, protegió a esa mujer, sin embargo con tan solo mirarlo se daba cuenta de lo mucho que estaba sufriendo por su muerte, Ada significo mucho más para Leon…

-¡Miren! Hay luces allá –grito repentinamente la niña atrayendo la atención de ambos

-Es un pueblo –dijo Claire sonriendo al ver las luces colina abajo –No está lejos

-Andando –agrego Leon llegando donde ellas, mirando el lugar –No quiero que pasen la noche a la intemperie… necesitan descansar

Claire asintió y los tres bajaron la colina cubierta de maleza y arboles, esta noche no había luna lo cual se les hizo más trabajoso, solo dependían de la escasa luz y de sus ojos, Leon iba primero, seguido de Sherry por ultimo Claire, que estaba igual de cansada que Leon, le dolían los pies, pero no podía mostrarse débil, no mentía que necesitaba un baño caliente urgente y poder dormir.

Dos horas después, pudieron llegar al centro del poblado, por la hora no encontraron a gente en las calles, eso facilito que pudieran ver las condiciones en las que iban, el pueblo no era tan grande, así que dudaban encontrar hospedaje, hasta que luego de recorrer unas calles, encontraron un motel, no había otra cosa, Leon no quería un lugar así para ellas, pero ver a Claire cargando a Sherry en sus brazos, le hizo acceder, así que entraron al lugar, el cual apenas era alumbrado por una tenue luz de un pobre foco en el techo, toco varias veces pero nadie atendía

-Parece que no hay nadie –dijo Leon estirando la cabeza para ver en el interior

-No lo sé pero… tengo miedo –menciono Claire mirando todo el lugar, no era el mal estado de las paredes, si no el extraño silencio –No vimos a ninguna persona en las calles

-Quizá todas se fueron al cine –comento Leon con un poco de sarcasmo, pero era verdad –Rayos

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto Claire acercándose al policía, sus sentidos y toda ella se pusieron alerta

-No lo escuche –Leon saco su arma, ojala no fuera nada, solo le quedaban dos balas

De pronto el ruido de un señor obeso bostezando, les hizo alertarse y dar un paso hacia atrás, el señor estaba vestido con una camisa azul y unos pantalones grises, en mal estado ambas prendas, viejas y sucias, caminando tambaleándose por el pequeño pasillo. Leon le miraba fijamente a lo que Claire se escondió detrás de él, por la niña más que nada…

-Que carajos hacen despertándome a media noche ¿Eh? –Regaño el hombre parpadeando muy extraño –Mierda… sabía que no debía tomar en esa cantina… ahora ya vienen a joderme los judiciales –dijo haciendo referencia a las ropas de Leon pero –Ey amigo… que te paso ¿Por qué vienes vendado? –Pregunto pese a su borrachera veía –Que quieren en mi hotel –el hombre miro a la mujer detrás de Leon a la cual no le quito la vista

-Una habitación –respondió el policía guardando su arma, rogando que el tipo no la haya visto –Mi esposa y yo fuimos asaltados en la carretera –mintió –Me quitaron la patrulla, todo

-Pues ustedes dos parecen ser muy jóvenes para tener una hija –comento el hombre

-Usted hace demasiadas deducciones para estar ebrio –agrego Leon con molestia

-Estoy ebrio mi amigo, no pendejo –dijo de forma grosera agachándose –Como sea, no quiero problemas aquí tienen su llave –el hombre entrego una llave –Lamento decirles que no tenemos servicio al cuarto –se burlo –Tendrán que prepararse algo si quieren cenar, la cocina esta a su disposición… desde que mi mujer se fue, todo es una madre –se quejo

-Pues lo sentimos mucho –Leon tomo la llave mirando un numero en ella –Vamos

Los dos subieron las escaleras, la mentada luz no era suficiente, dieron con su habitación y entraron, pese al estado de las paredes descuidadas en su pintura, los muebles como lo demás estaba en buenas condiciones, la luz no era tan mala como abajo, debía de ser porque había dos focos, solo había una ventana la cual se encontraba cerrada, Leon verifico el mueble de ropa, vacio al menos estaban seguros, reviso el baño y la habitación continua, la cual no tenia ventanas, esa era la adecuada para la niña, así que entraron los tres

-Déjame ayudarte –dijo Leon tomando a Sherry de los brazos de Claire para recostarla

-Al fin un poco de tranquilidad –Claire miro el pequeño cuarto –Aquí estará segura… gracias Leon por cuidarnos

-No tienes que agradecerlo –respondió –Claire se que debes encontrar a tu hermano, siento a verte hecho que te quedaras un poco mas… retrasando tu búsqueda –se disculpo el

-Se que está bien –respondió ella un poco triste –Necesitas atención en esa herida y conmigo no necesitas hacerte el héroe –bromeo ella –Así que ve a ducharte, para luego curarte iré a ver si encuentro un botiquín –al mismo tiempo revisaba su arma, solo una munición en ella

Leon la observo detenidamente, en efecto admiraba esa forma de ser Claire

-Que estas esperando ¿Qué te bañe? –bromeo aunque sintió que el calor se le fue a la cabeza

El policía sonrió, prefirió no contestar a su broma, por lo regular de todas las cosas que ella llego a decir o preguntar, siempre tenía una respuesta por muy tonta que fuera la pregunta o su contestación, pero para esta no se le ocurrió nada, quizá porque no tenía una lógica coherente, aquello era producto de la tensión vivida, lo que si podía decir, era que le gustaba esa parte de Claire.

Se quito por completo la ropa superior, pudiendo ver al fin ese rosón de bala, como una estúpida munición le provocaba tanto dolor, esa marca lo acompañaría toda su vida, al igual que lo vivido la noche anterior, no olvidaría jamás esa noche en Raccon City. Movió negativamente la cabeza y término por desvestirse, al menos había agua caliente, el agua comenzó a caer por todo su cuerpo, ese líquido vital parecía estar sanándole de alguna manera, el agua resbalaba por cada surco formado de sus pectorales y abdomen, lo que más quería era dejar de pensar en Ada Wong.

Abajo Claire había ido a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios, para suerte estaba en la recepción a la cual se metió brincando el mostrador, era una caja blanca con una cruz roja en ella, verifico que el dueño no viniera para volver a retirarse, posteriormente fue a la cocina, era pequeña y no había casi nada comestible, pero luego de revisar provisiones pudo preparar comida rápida, unos sándwich de queso con pescado enlatado, galletas y jugo en conservadores, era lo más decente, posteriormente subió de nuevo, pendiente a cualquier ruido, tenía la sensación de que eran los únicos en el motel…

Cuando ella entro, fue directo a la repisa de madera para dejar la charola con los alimentos, cerro de nueva cuenta la puerta con llave y fue a ver a Sherry, la pequeña dormía plácidamente, ella representaba todo lo bueno de aquel desastre, salvar a la niña era hasta ahora el más grande logro de satisfacción para ella, de a ver hecho lo correcto…

-Lo hiciste bien Claire –comento Leon, había salido de la ducha y la miro ahí parada en la puerta del pequeño cuarto

-Lo crees –respondió ella volteando a mirarlo, OH Dios, Leon estaba sin camisa era tan atractivo

-Salvaste una niña que te lo agradecerá toda la vida, estoy seguro que te admirara y querrá ser como eres –comento mirando a la niña –Quizá hasta impulsiva como tu

-Serás –le dijo ella riéndose –Mejor te curare de una vez para que cenen algo

-Que… eso no es malo –añadió el viendo que su comentario no le agrado

Claro que no era malo, pero venia de él, no podía quererlo más, no podía gustarle más y no podía enamorarse más de lo que ya estaba, porque entonces no podría dejarlo, sus caminos no iban en la misma dirección así de simple…

-Bien ahora a curarte –dijo la Redfield colocando la caja sobre la cama –Necesitas atención

-No es necesario –agrego él, lo que menos quería era ocasionarle más trabajo

-Leon S. Kennedy no me contradigas quieres –regaño ella mirándole seriamente –Sherry va a necesitarte mucho, además si no curamos eso, puede traerte problemas

-Como digas Claire –Leon se sintió como un niño regañado pero tomo lugar a la cama, mirando cada acción de la chica, agradecía a verla encontrado esa noche, compartían ya algo demasiado fuerte, podía sentirlo, ella se estaba convirtiendo en una chica importante para él, Claire Redfield

Su solo nombre y su sola presencia le recordaban que al paso de unas horas, ella se marcharía, la sintió sentarse tan cerca, a su lado que en ese momento sintió la necesidad de pedirle que se quedara, con ellos, pero sin embargo se quedo callado, no podía pedirle tal cosa.

Claire termino de mojar el algodón en alcohol, había curado varias veces a su hermano, pero vaya este era Leon, aquel joven policía que le salvo la vida, el hombre que en cuestión de segundos significo mucho para ella, al grado de enamorarse como una adolescente. Leon no dejo de mirarla encantado por la timidez que ella estaba mostrando, cuando sintió sus suaves manos rosarle la piel sintió una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, al grado de no poder apartar su mirada de ella, en verdad que la admiraba, le gustaba, incluso sentía que ya la quería…

Querer, podía nacer un sentimiento tan fuerte hacia ella, la quería, si, pero de qué manera, no era como el sentimiento por Ada, este era diferente, algo tenia Claire que lo hacía quererla de otra forma, de algo estaba seguro no quería perderla, nunca…

-Parece que no están grave –hablo finalmente la pelirroja controlando su nerviosismo, Leon eran tan atractivo, estaban tan cerca que podía aspirar su aroma tan varonil, si tan solo el mostrara un poco de afecto por ella, no le importaría perder su virginidad ahí mismo, negó sus pensamientos tan descarados, era un alivio que él no pudiera leer su mente, ella se acerco a mirar de cerca la herida, era un rosón de bala pero debía curarlo bien

Aquella acción hizo que el corazón de Leon latiera demasiado rápido, su respiración comenzó a ser más corta, no quería que ella se percatara de los efectos extraños que estaba provocándole, por igual se quedo en silencio, dejando que Claire terminara o mejor dicho dejando que lo tocara…

La chica coloco una gasita en la herida, posteriormente sin darse cuenta, estaba acariciándole con sus dedos de forma suave, deslizo de la misma manera sus manos por el pecho de Leon, mirando cada centímetro de su piel, palpando con sus manos el fuerte pectoral del policía, este tomo del mentón a Claire para mirarle a los ojos, ambos cruzaron su mirada en completo silencio

Solo el silencio mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, hablándose tan solo con la mirada…

Leon se acerco lentamente hacia ella, quería, necesitaba probar esos labios, a ella

Claire se levanto bruscamente de la cama, ¡Leon iba a besarla! Un miedo le recorrió todo su ser, no, eso no podía pasar. Se alejo hasta llegar a la ventana por la cual miro hacia afuera, porque tenía miedo, porque al final sabia que debían separarse…

-¿Por qué Claire? –pregunto Leon acercándose mucho a ella, lo suficiente para acorralarla –Porque tienes miedo, puedo cuidarte

-Pero no puedes amarme –respondió con mucho pesar –Tú lo sabes…

Leon se quedo en silencio un momento, era verdad sentía algo por ella, le gustaba, le atraía, pero esa necesidad que surgió de besarla ¿Era amor o necesidad?

-¡Sherry! –Dijo repentinamente Claire viendo a la niña en la puerta, secando sus lagrimas -¿Qué pasa mi pequeña? –Corrió con ella para abrazarla –Tranquila estamos aquí contigo

-Tuve una pesadilla –les dijo finalmente –Esos zombis me perseguían y… una de esas cosas ataco a Leon y otra a ti –explico entre sollozos

-Solo ha sido una pesadilla –agrego Leon acercándose a ella –Te doy mi palabra de que no moriré de acuerdo, pase lo que pase estaré todo el tiempo que me sea posible contigo

-Bueno, porque no cenan, tengo que ir a ducharme me urge –Claire se alejo un poco de la escena

Mirarlos a los dos ahí, le hacían querer quedarse con ellos y no podía, no debía

-No cenaras –pregunto Sherry mirándola

-Yo cene abajo, cenen no me tardo –sin decir más se fue hacia el baño, cerró la puerta tras de sí, se recargo a ella, un sollozo logro escapársele el cual ahogo cubriéndose la boca, amaba a Leon no tenia duda, pero él no la amaba, no estaba dispuesta a ser la sombra de Ada

-Venga vamos a cenar –le dijo Leon alejando la vista del baño –Tienes que recuperarte pronto

-Aja –dijo la niña tomando lugar a la mesita de al lado, en lo que Leon le llevo la comida

El policía dejo la comida en la mesita, fue cuando vio algo en la silla mecedora, una camisa y una nota "La tome prestada, ojala te sirva, Claire" Eso le saco una leve sonrisa, la tomo y se la puso no era de su talla, le quedaba un poco grande pero estaba bien, quería agradecerle todas las atenciones que tenia con él, pero a su vez no quería lastimarla, no a ella.

Claire había terminado de desvestirse el agua caliente caía por todo su cuerpo, le gustaba sentir el agua en su rostro, por lo que miraba hacia el grifo cerrando los ojos, dejando que el agua limpiara todas sus lagrimas, pero sobre todo ese aroma a sangre, esa noche iba a ser inolvidable para ella, estaba segura que las mismas pesadillas que atormentaban a Sherry, la atormentarían a ella toda su vida, pero no todo había sido horror, había conocido a Leon y esa era la mejor parte de la pesadilla, con el podría soñar escapar de los zombis toda su vida sin tener miedo, era como en los cuentos que alguna vez leyó su mamá, el príncipe azul llegaba montado en su caballo para salvar a la princesa con un beso de amor, a lo largo de los años comprendió que eso era fantasía pero por esta noche quería vivir esa fantasía

-Leon… -murmuro al mismo tiempo en que sus manos fueron acariciando su cuerpo, imaginando que eran las manos del policía quienes la tocaban, recorrió sus caderas, su cintura y su pecho los cuales apretó soltando un leve gemido…

El policía quien solo bebía uno de los jugos, miro hacia la puerta de baño, tenia curiosidad, que estaría pensando ella, debía disculparse por ofrecerle algo que a ciencia cierta no sabía si pudiese cumplir, era solo que en cuanto saliera el sol ella se iba a ir…

El estaba ajeno a lo que la chica pensaba allá en el baño, mas sobre su imaginación sobre su persona y sus actos para con ella, de lo que era capaz de provocarle a Claire, pues pensaba que lo único que podía hacerle sentir, era sufrimiento y no sabía porque…

-¿Estas triste? –pregunto Sherry lo veía a momentos

-No –negó el mirando a la niña –Solo pensaba

-En Claire –agrego mordiendo su sándwich –Las personas adultas son complicadas

Leon se quedo sorprendido, vaya intuición de su nueva hija, era muy observadora

-Quisiera que ella se quedara con nosotros… pero también quiero que sea feliz, debe encontrar a su hermano… no se pienso que después podrá volver –comento tranquilamente

-Ella no te va a dejar ya lo veras… siempre va a estar de alguna manera contigo –animo Leon

-Con nosotros –agrego la niña –Claire se irá… pero volverá ya lo veras

Leon quería creer eso, pero algo en su interior le decía lo contrario, luego de mañana nada sería igual, los dos tomarían caminos muy diferentes

-Ella no abandona a las personas que ama –ánimo de nueva cuenta –Claire me lo prometió

-Tienes razón –agrego más tranquilo, esa niña decía la verdad esa noche habría un lazo demasiado importante e irrompible que haría con Claire para nunca separarse, en un futuro

-Me iré a dormir –dijo la niña levantándose de la silla –Hasta mañana Leon…

-Hasta mañana Sherry descansa –respondió verla irse hacia su cuarto, entonces ella lo miro

-Ah buena suerte –dijo la niña rubia posteriormente cerró la puerta tras de ella

-¿Buena suerte? –se pregunto el policía sin entender o estaba demasiado preocupado por la partida de Claire o esa niña era más lista de lo que creía

Pero poco le duro razonarlo, la puerta del baño se abrió, mirando a Claire, venia con camisón de dormir, que le quedaba bastante grande, pero lo suficiente para cubrirle de la mitad de esas largas y torneadas piernas y sus manos recién salían por las mangas, dejo de inspeccionarla cuando ella tomo lugar frente a la mesita, sin mirarlo, solo tomo el jugo que suponía era para ella.

-¿Ya se durmió? –pregunto Claire sin mirar a Leon, después de la ducha no quería verle a la cara

-Si hace un momento… está tomando con mucha madurez tu partida –comunico mirándola, pero ella no lo veía, por algún motivo no lo miraba –Sabe que algún día vas a volver con ella

-Se lo prometí –respondió tranquila, dando un suspiro –No sé cuándo pero volveré a verla

Todo era verla, en ningún momento hubo un, volveré a verte, volveré a verlos, ustedes, era un ella

-Bien –dijo Leon analizándola con la mirada, esa chica de camisa gigante frente a él, no era Claire

La Redfield libero un suspiro y dejo el jugo en la mesa, miro la cama era amplia pero no estaba segura de compartirla, es mas mucho menos tenía ganas de dormir

-Es mejor que descanses Claire… te espera un gran viaje, necesitas estar lista –le dijo al ver ahí con la mirada ausente, pensando quizás en lo anterior, con respecto a eso –Lo de hace un momento yo

-No tiene importancia –respondió mirándole, al fin –Creo que estamos con la tensión encima y decimos cualquier cosa que se nos cruza por la cabeza –explico

-No fue cualquier cosa –le dijo el –No para mi, cuando te dije que podía cuidarte

-Lo que vino después es lo que no tiene sentido –respondió ella –No sé porque dije eso, disculpa

-No, si sabes –le dijo Leon –Tienes miedo de lo que puedes sentir… te comprendo Claire

-Yo no tengo miedo, no soy una adolescente quieres –se quejo ella algo molesta

-Ok no vamos a pelear… ni a discutir las últimas horas que pasaremos juntos –agrego algo serio

Ultimas horas, se repitió Claire en su mente, era verdad en ese momento tuvo miedo, miedo de no volver a verlo después, de no poder olvidarlo, de que lo encuentre en otros brazos

Ya solo quedaban horas para que ella se fuera, la vería sí, pero hasta cuando, ella podría conocer a hombres que pudiesen ofrecerle lo que él no podía, no en ese momento

-Tienes razón discúlpame… -dijo Claire –Creo que he mal interpretado todo ¿No? –rio un poco

-No… en realidad no –respondió el –Pero te entiendo, me sucede lo mismo

Hubo un momento de silencio, le sucedía lo mismo, tenía miedo de enamorarse, de amar, de amarla a ella como ella de amarlo, de que luego nada fuera como ahora, como antes.

-Descansa, iré a revisar… -él se levanto de su lugar –Duerme aun sean unas horas

-Leon… -ella lo miro un momento –Gracias de verdad

-Gracias a ti Claire –respondió mirándola un momento, luego salió de la habitación, con el miedo de volver y no verla ahí, por algún motivo lo agobiaba la despedida

La chica se quedo sola en la habitación, esa sensación de soledad la invadió, en cuanto saliera el sol nada sería igual, pero que podían hacer, nada, sus destinos eran confusos, pues la separación era lo más cercano que compartían, muchas cosas podían suceder en ese lapso de tiempo indefinido…

Leon reviso minuciosamente el pequeño edificio, si había huéspedes, pero el lugar no estaba lleno, salió afuera un momento, la noche era fría o era que tenia frio, el viento soplaba levemente y nadie caminaba por las calles, era un alivio que ninguna de esas cosas pudo llegar hasta allá, tomo lugar en la banqueta, mientras miraba hacia al frente, se llevo las manos a la cabeza, debía dejar de pensar en la partida de Claire, le estaba afectando tanto ¿Por qué? Sabía que ella buscaba a su hermano y no pararía de buscarlo, quería ayudarla pero estaba la niña, su hija. Dejo escapar un suspiro, su vida ya no era solo el, sino también la pequeña, que iba hacer con una niña, cuidarla, darle protección, atención y cariño, no podía fallarle a ninguna de las dos…

El frio viento roso su cara, moviéndole los cabellos, provocándole al mismo tiempo una sensación extraña, parpadeo un momento, que hora era 3:24 am. Rayos cuanto tiempo paso ahí sentado, se levanto y entro de nueva cuenta, aun no comprendía como nadie entraba a robar si el dueño estaba tirado de borracho en el interior y las puertas abiertas a los intrusos, eso no le agrado, por lo que subió a prisa a ver que ellas estuviera bien, entro sin hacer ruido, mirando a Claire dormir sobre la cama, sintió un alivio verla ahí, conociéndola creyó que se iría incluso por la puerta de atrás de a ver una claro…

Se quedo ahí parado observándola dormir, tan tranquila, su vista la recorrió de pies a cabeza, ese camisón ocultaba mucho ahí debajo, podía ver los pechos de ella subir y bajar por su respiración, sin duda tenía un cuerpo hermoso, pero más hermosos eran sus labios, algo lo empujaba a que se acercara a ella, era una sensación sin poder controlar, sus hormonas tal vez, hacia bastante tiempo que no estaba con una mujer, pero no era eso, era deseo sí, pero había algo mas

Tomo lugar a la cama cuidadosamente, para no despertarla, pero parecía a ver caído en un sueño profundo, la contemplo un momento, era una chiquilla aun, pero bonita, alejo con sumo cuidado uno de los mechones de su cara, ella solo suspiro, aun tenia facciones de una niña, a pesar de que ya no lo era, de eso estaba seguro, era toda una mujer, acaricio suavemente su mejilla, apenas logrando sentir su delicada piel "Leon" llamo ella, el policía se estremeció al escuchar su nombre en labios de Claire, estaba soñando con él, seguía dormida, era verdad que tenia sueño pesado.

Luego de dudarlo y mirar hacia la otra puerta, con toda la habitación en el silencio, se acerco a la pelirroja de modo que percibir su agradable aroma, miro hacia el escote del camisón que dejaba ver esa hendidura que logro sacarle más deseo por ella, pero fueron más fuertes sus ganas de tocar esos labios, se acerco y beso suavemente aquellos labios rosados, estaban tibios, eran cálidos…

Pero se paralizo cuando ella se despertó "¡Leon!" dijo repentinamente cuando él se alejo de ella avergonzado, sin mirarla, Claire se reincorporo tratando de buscar una respuesta, eso no era un sueño, pero tanto silencio comenzaba a desesperarla porque lo hizo, era mejor robarle un beso que pedírselo, bueno intento dárselo de frente y ella lo rechazo

-¿Qué… que intentabas? –Pregunto finalmente ella -¿Por qué?

Leon tomo aire y se acerco a ella, demasiado, pues uso sus dos brazos para acorralarla en la cama, para besarla, si esta vez de frente, sin que ella pudiera detenerle por tercera vez, en un momento fue tierno, suave, pero que se volvió intenso, cuando ella gimió aprovecho para entrar a su boca, explorarla, había explorado muchas más, pero esta estaba provocándole grandes sensaciones que jamás había sentido, la besaba con desesperación, pues no había un mañana, sintió como ella lo abrazo eso indicaba que tenía todo su permiso para continuar, ahora apasionadamente, se sostuvo con un solo brazo y con la otra le acaricio del cabello para profundizar más, hasta el momento que ella pedio oxigeno

Claire estaba acalorada, su respiración era entrecortada, ese beso había sido tan intenso, Leon si que besaba, recargo su frente en su hombro, sintió como la abrazo y ella hizo lo mismo podría quedarse así, para siempre, podía sentir incluso como la respiración de él estaba alterada como la suya, no quería que ese momento terminara, no quería dejar de abrazarlo, pero él la separo un poco para mirarla, sus ojos pedían una explicación

-Te quiero Claire… y te quiero ahora –confeso finalmente sin dejar de mirarla en forma de suplica

Ella no podía creer lo que había escuchado de Leon, le miraba serio, pero suplicante, sabía lo que esas palabras significaban por ello estaba sorprendida sin poder reaccionar

-Te necesito Claire Redfield –dijo Leon al mismo tiempo de impulsar su cuerpo hacia ella de modo que la recostó por completo de nuevo a la cama, solo porque esta vez el fue sobre ella, beso sus labios su cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja –No sabes cuánto te necesito, quiero hacerte el amor Claire

La chica se estremeció al escuchar eso, su corazón latía a mil por segundo, la deseaba

-Quiero y deseo hacerte mía –Leon era consciente de lo que pedía también de la posible respuesta

-Yo también quiero Leon –respondió Claire mirándole a los ojos

Leon sonrió y beso los labios de la chica, de forma apasionada, feroz pero dulce, ella tenía algo que lo atrapaba, la deseaba tanto como no había deseado a ninguna otra, sentirla bajo su cuerpo, su calor, sus caricias. Claire gimió al sentir como el policía le comía la boca, pero más cuando sintió como iba desabrochando los botones de su comisión, al quitarlos todos se sintió su presa, pero apenada, nadie jamás la había visto desnuda, mucho menos tocado, cuando Leon toco su pecho todo su cuerpo reacciono, provocándole que se erizara, el sonrió entre su beso al sentirla

-Claire –gimió Leon cuando beso sus pechos, ella le había tomado de la cabeza como para no permitirle que parara, eran una delicia, grandes, firmes y eran solo para él, su tersa piel lo volvían loco –Eres perfecta –murmuro mientras continuaba con sus caricias, bajo de sus pechos por su abdomen hasta su vientre, lo que ocasiono que ella se moviera a su tacto

-Leon –llamo ella cerrando los ojos, sintió como besaba cada parte de su cuerpo, al menos el que tenia a la vista, abrió los ojos cuando sintió como el comenzó a quitarle las braguitas, mirando el techo mientras su respiración iba en aumento

Una vez se deshizo de esa pequeña tela, se reincorporo quedando hincado frente a ella, se llevo las manos a sus costados tomando la camisa y sacándola ante la vista de Claire, ella se maravillo su torso era hermoso, poderoso, sus músculos, abdomen, un hombre en todo el sentido de palabra

Leon sentía no poder mas con su erección ver ese cuerpo nuevo, perfecto ante él, encendía todo su ser, se desabrocho los pantalones para quitarlos, pero se sorprendió de ver a Claire ayudarle, ella le sonrió de una forma coqueta, así que se dejo desvestir por ella, bajo el pantalón y pudo admirar esas poderosas piernas, iba a tocarlas cuando vio aquel bulto enorme en los calzoncillos negros de Leon, aparto temerosa su manos, jamás había visto un hombre desnudo

-Soy real Claire –le dijo él tomando las manos de la chica, para posarlas en su pecho –Tócame…

La chica trago saliva y sonrió, no era miedo, era dios jamás había estado con un hombre y si lo hacía mal, sus manos algo torpes comenzaron a recorrerle por el pecho, era fuerte y perfecto, estaba empapado en sudor, se veía tan seductor, era tan guapo, fuerte, varonil, continuo su caricia mientras Leon le volvió a besar dejándola jugar, hasta que ella toco su miembro eso lo hizo gemir

-Que traviesas son esas manos Claire –bromeo Leon para quitarle la tensión, así la sentía

-Ah bueno… creo que tienes un arma bastante grande y poderosa –le respondió sin pensarlo

-Que es solo para ti –le susurro liberándola del abrazo y sus besos ella lo miro estaba sonrojada

Claire dejo su timidez y bajo lentamente la prenda que cubría aquella arma como lo llamo, se sorprendió de ver el tamaño del calibre, se le fue el habla, la respiración, eso era demasiado grande, grueso, no iba a poder con eso, en ese momento tuvo miedo

Leon pudo ver la sorpresa de la chica, alejo su mirada de él, por lo cual de un movimiento rápido se deshizo de pantalón y demás, quedando completamente desnudos, admirándose y vaya que a él le urgía perderse en ese mar de ella, pero quería conocerla, probarla, por lo que se abalanzo sobre ella, cayendo en la cama, de milagro era un colchón resistente no hicieron gran ruido, beso una vez más a Claire, la cual estaba excitada podía sentir aquella dureza rosarle el vientre, no sabía si estaba ansiosa de descubrir si podía con eso, o que Leon terminara con su martirio de deseo.

Gimió al sentirlo tocarle su entrepierna, de forma suave, sin descuidar de comerle a besos la boca y pechos, comenzó a explorarla con su tacto, encontrando el punto débil de Claire, la hizo gemir la cual se cubrió rápidamente la boca, el sonrió para sus adentros, pero su mano fue aprisionada por la reacción de la pelirroja, pero lentamente fue liberada otra vez, por lo que fue bajando lento hasta ese punto en trayectos de besos, Leon tomo con su mano la pierna de la pelirroja y abrió ligeramente maravillándose con el centro de la chica, entonces se inclino y uso la boca para volver al juego, ante esa acción Claire se restregó en la cama apretando los labios para no gemir, podía sentir los labios de Leon recorrerle toda su entrada, sentir su lengua dentro estaba matándola…

Leon sonrió al comprobar que eso era agradable para Claire, ese era su sabor, el verdadero sabor de ella, cada que le arremetía con la lengua incluida la nariz, ella se restregaba de placer y sabía que estaba luchando por no gemir, continuo un poco mas hasta obtener el néctar de ella, era de sabor exquisito, le beso de nuevo por el vientre y llego a ella, para solo para vela respirar agitadamente, estaba acalorada podía sentirla, beso de nuevamente sus labios, cuando

-Leon quiero… quiero tu entiendes –pidió avergonzada mientras le giraba en la cama, miro una vez más la puerta y sin vacilar hizo algo similar al policía, le beso el pectoral, el abdomen hasta llegar a ese miembro grande y duro, el cual rozo con su mano levemente, acariciándole, sintiendo su textura su calor, no podía ver las expresiones de Leon, este había echado la cabeza hacia atrás, el cual cerró los ojos cuando sintió que su miembro era succionado por la boca de Claire, se sentía tan bien, rayos si continuaba con eso iba a terminar pronto, no aguantaba la sensación tan placentera que la chica le daba, no imagino que ella ya hubiera hecho eso, pero lo hacía como una diosa…

Claire sonrió, podía escuchar los gemidos de Leon que le eran difíciles de contener, lo mismo hacia con sus testículos, tocarlos y lamerlos, pero lo que más la volvía loca era aquel trozo de carne metido en su boca cual caramelo, lo que tanto anhelaba no tardo, Leon termino corriéndose en su boca, en un momento sintió que se ahogaría, pero pudo contra ello, ese sabor no era desagradable era caliente pero ahora comprendía mucho de las platicas de sus amigas, era lo mejor que había bebido, una vez termino de limpiar cada gota, se acerco sobre él como una gatita

-No lo hice nada mal eh… Leon Kennedy –dijo de forma juguetona rosando sus pechos sobre el

Leon la tomo de la cintura y rodo bajo la cama, esta vez sí hubo un ligero sonido de las tablas, la miro serio y Claire se asusto un poco, pero más porque podía sentir aquel miembro duro rosarle su intimidad

-Me toca a mi Claire – le dijo acomodándose entre sus piernas, sintiendo su cavidad

La chica apenas si pudo entender lo que dijo cuando se sintió invadida, hizo un quejido al sentir como Leon entro en ella de forma rápida, pudo sentir ese miembro grande y grueso hacerse paso en su interior que sin pensarlo se quejo en un gemido de dolor y encajo las uñas en la espalda de Leon, quien se quedo estático al sentirla y escucharla

-Rayos Claire porque no me dijiste que eras virgen -pregunto un poco angustiado mirándola

-No quería que me vieras como una inexperta -respondió avergonzada

-Gracias Claire -Leon le beso a los labios y la miro con una ligera sonrisa ambos volvieron a los besos y el comenzó con los movimientos, en ese momento era el hombre más dichoso del mundo, estaba haciéndole el amor a una mujer que llenaba todas sus expectativas y deseos, eso era hacer el amor no había duda, ella se estaba entregando a él y el con ella, en cada embate se sentía en la gloria eran placentero estar dentro de ella, tenerla para él, completa suya y de nadie más, tenía el honor de ser el primero en la vida de Claire.

La chica se sujetaba de él, de sus brazos mientras evitaba gemir, pero podía sentirse completa, llena, eso era hacer el amor, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por todas las sensaciones, Leon era el primer hombre en su vida y sería el único, solo el sabia llevarle a ese mundo de totalidad como ahora, en sus brazos, siendo suya, se aferro a él cuando sintió que algo se aproximaba, todo su ser ardía al igual que él, pronto llego el primer orgasmo, después otro, no pudo evitar gemir ante todo eso, Leon la silencio con un beso, mientras unían sus manos como sus cuerpos y almas.

Una vez recuperados, Leon miro a la chica, le dio un beso apasionado y salió de ella, quedándose a su lado, ella le beso su barbilla y se acurruco en sus brazos, esos brazos que podían protegerla toda la vida, el solo la atrajo, quería sentirla contra su cuerpo, tan solo por lo que quedaba de esa noche

-Crees que hicimos mucho ruido, pudo a ver visto o escuchado –comento Claire con preocupación

-No lo creo… -respondió mientras le acaricia la mejilla y rosaba sus cabellos –Gracias Claire por dejarme ser el primero en tu vida… no soportaría que fueras de nadie mas

-Eso no pasara –respondió –No seré de nadie más…

Ella le beso a los labios y se quedo dormida, profundamente dormida en sus brazos, Leon sonrió y sin querer cayo rendido en su sueño, estaba agotado pero plenamente feliz.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se reincorporo de golpe, el cantar de los pájaros le despertó, miro a su lado y ella no estaba, se había ido, en su corazón se alojo algo como la desesperación, la angustia, el dolor, no se despidió, ni quiera eso, miro la puerta, Sherry, se coloco rápidamente su ropa, y fue a ver a la niña abrió de golpe la puerta viendo a Claire con ella, no se había ido… aun

-Hola Leon, buenos días –dijo la niña al verlo entrar, algo despeinado para variar

-Buenos días Sherry –saludo el –Buenos días Claire

-Buenos días –respondió ella –Ahora si mi pequeña debo irme, no puedo retrasarme más

-Te veremos pronto verdad –dijo Sherry cuando vio a Claire caminar hacia la puerta

-Seguro… por favor, cuida a papá –le dijo la chica guiñándole el ojo

-No lo dudes –agrego divertida la niña –Cuídate mucho Claire

-Tú también… Leon, gracias por todo, cuídate mucho y cuida a Sherry ok –la chica tomo su arma

-Pero Claire –intento decir el policía se iría, bueno ya sabía que se iría pero le dolía más de lo que pensó –Cuídate mucho… por favor

-Lo hare –le dio un beso en los labios, aun en frente de Sherry –Los veré pronto

Y sin decir algo mas salió, Leon dio unos pasos, pero se detuvo, no podía detenerla, pero ahora se quedaba vacio, solo, sin Ada, sin Claire… sin Sherry…

Respiro hondo al saber que nada podía ser peor, el gobierno le quito a la niña y no tenia más que hacer que trabajar como agente, solo así podría ver y recuperar al menos a su hija, el no la dejaría.

Bebió otro sorbo a su copa, mientras miraba la carta que sherry le entrego a segundos antes de ser detenidos, era de Claire "Gracias Leon, no te mentí cuando te dije que no me iba a entregar a otro hombre, dudo que pueda… sin embargo no te sientas responsable de lo que hicimos, el futuro es tan impredecible no sabemos que nos depara… pero de algo estoy segura, nada será como antes cuando volvamos a vernos muchas cosas habrán pasado, lo sé… nuestros caminos nos llevaran a cruzarnos de eso no tengo duda, mientras tanto seguiremos siendo siempre amigos, es la única manera de no perdernos… tu amiga Claire Redfield"

Ella tenía razón, muchas cosas pasaron Ada no murió y ahora era la mujer por la cual perdía la cabeza, se dejaba llevar por lo que una vez sintió, pero al menos no había perdido a Sherry, estaba bien y sobre todo no perdió a su mejor amiga.


End file.
